El Árbol
by Anngel
Summary: Nunca imaginó, quien provocó su soledad, él árbol que le robó, su ilusión, su corazón... - Decidí por una cuestión práctica reeditar esta historia, espero que les guste como quedo y bueno, agregué algunas cosas que aclaran otras... Último Capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**La Verdad para dar una explicación, me di cuenta que hace mucho que no actualizaba esta esta historia y decidí hacer una reedición y por fin terminarla, de paso arreglar mucho errores conceptuales y de redacción. La entrega serán solo 3 capítulos y esta vez, con el final incluido… Espero la disfruten. Saludos **

**El Árbol (Reedición)**

**Capítulo I**

Ya han pasado casi 5 años desde que ya no estás, es increíble pensar que te amé tanto y que ese amor nos llevó a dar frutos… Bueno en especial un fruto tan bello como el que hoy juguetea a mis pies - **Mamá… ¿Quién es mi papá? – **Era una pequeña de cabellos rojos y ojos saltones - **Ranco… Tu papá se llama Ranma, la verdad no sé qué es del… Desapareció hace mucho – **No pude ocultar la tristeza en mi voz - **Mamá no estés triste – **ella acarició mi rostro y logre sentir paz… Paz, la tan añorada que desde hace mucho no sentía.

En la puerta Kasumy saludaba a un conocido – **Rioga, bienvenido – **Luego de la desaparición de mi ex, se marchó al saber que estaba embarazada, solo en ese momento pude ver que él estaba enamorado de mí, irónico ¿no?.

**Mamá ¿Quién es? – **Nuevamente mi hija me sacaba de mis cavilaciones - **Ranco, él es tu tío Rioga Hibiki, saluda amor, muestra que estas bien educada – **Mi hija se acercó con cautela, era solo una niña de 4 años - **Un gusto Señor Hibiki – **le dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto - **También es un gusto señorita… ? – **Mi amigo movió su cabeza en son de pregunta - **Ranco Saotome – **dijo con alegría - **Si tienes la ímpetu de tu padre… ¿Cómo has estado Akane? – **no sabía que responder, llevaba 5 años buscando una respuesta, en algún momento, por más tarde que fuera iba a llegar, pero no podía decir que aun esperaba una respuesta - **Viviendo y en paz… - **Intenté decir lo más despreocupada posible, pero Rioga me conocía muy bien - **¿y él? – **esquivé la mirada, si no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta anterior, mucho menos a la nueva pregunta - **Jamás supe que paso con él, luego del anillo que olvido sobre mi cama… - **creo que él entendió que estaba incomoda y no quiso indagar más en la historia de mi pasado - **Entiendo… - **Intenté uir del tema así que volví a preguntar - **Bien, pero eso ya pasó… Sabes Rioga, por mi trabajo tengo que realizar un pequeño viaje a las montañas a buscar unas muestras… Si pudieras acompañarme, he perdido la costumbre de… - **Entre ambos no se necesitaba más que una mirada - **Si amiga, ¿Cuándo partes? – **Mirándolo de forma agradecida dije - **Hoy…**

Bajo las ramas de un sauce llorón, nos recostamos, llevamos casi 2 días de viaje y ya habíamos llegado al lugar, recordaba bien ese espacio, cada roca, cada árbol, ese valle no cambió en años, el cielo cristalino y tranquilidad se podían respirar. Rioga comenzó a preparar las carpas, pronto se haría de noche y teníamos que descansar – **Akane – **escuche su voz - **Dime – **le sonreí -**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... – **Aunque no quisiera, iba a tener que contarle - **Ni yo lo sé… - **Me encojí como una niña, al lado de fuego - **¿Quieres contarme? – **Afirme con mi cabeza y empecé -**Bien, lo haré**… **Fue en este mismo lugar, desde aquel entonces que no volvía**.

_**Flash Back**_

_Aticé la fogata y besé sus labios __**– ¿Qué pasa Akane?**__ – negué con la cabeza – __**Nada Engreído, solo pensaba en cómo le vamos a decir a nuestros padres que estamos casados**__ – ordenó las mantas frente al fuego y me llamó a su lado – __**solo tienes que estar tranquila, ellos lo deseaban más que nosotros mismos…**__ - me recosté en su pecho, cobijada por sus brazos, nos besamos con pasión y acabamos siendo el uno del otro aquella noche – __**Te amo Akane… Mi marimacho violenta**__ – Saqué mi anillo y lo puse en su mano – __**Quiero que lo lleves siempre… Si algún día me dejas de amar… Solo déjalo sobre mi cama y sabré que ya no me quieres **__– acaricio mi cabeza y me descubrió un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas – __**eso no pasará, porque eres lo más fabuloso que me ha pasado en la vida… No podría vivir lejos de ti**__ – sonreímos e intentamos dormir, a la mañana siguiente volveríamos a Nerima. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Rioga asombrado ante mi relato, no me daba crédito - **No entiendo… Ranma es hombre de palabra… - **No pude ocultar y mi pena - **Si eso mismo creo, y por lo mismo jamás voy a entender que pasó…**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hijos, que bueno que han regresado, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?**__ – eran tío Genma y papá abrazándonos y pidiendo al cielo que todo estuviera bien… - __**Si tenemos que darles una noticia, pero a la cena… Ahora estoy cansado, quiero dormir un poco **__– yo dije lo mismo, mientras subía las escaleras al baño, me quedé dormido en la bañera y Kasumy me despertó- __**¿Hermana estas bien?**__ – Desperté un poco asustada – __**Si Kasumy estoy bien, solo me quede dormida en la bañera… Me ayudas estoy un poco mareada **__– no alcance a poner un pie en el suelo, con la ayuda de mi hermana y mi estómago vació todo su contenido – __**Hermana estas enferma, debes recostarte, cualquier cosa puede esperar hasta mañana **__– asentí, creo que en esos momentos Ranco ya estaba haciendo estragos._

_Aquella noche todo estuvo tranquilo, Ranma estuvo en el tejado y casi a media noche, tocó mi ventana __**– ¿Que pasa pervertido?**__ –Le dije riendo, desde mi ventana- __**estaba pensando en cómo te voy a proteger de las maniáticas**__ – tomé su mano y lo hice entrar – __**debes estar tranquilo, ellas no podrán hacerme nada**__ – su cara reflejo angustia y supe que algo andaba mal – __**Akane… yo…**__ - lo recosté en mi cama y lo abracé – __**tranquilo, estoy aquí para apoyarte… en la salud y en la enfermedad; en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe…**__ - besó mi frente –__** Lo recordaré siempre… Mañana es un gran día, así que te dejo descansar… Kasumy me dijo que no estabas muy bien**__ – agache mi cabeza y la oculte en la oscuridad – __**solo fue un mareo **__– levanto mi rostro – __**Mañana iremos donde Tofu… **__- sus palabras eran sentencias, se paró y salió con la cabeza en alto por la puerta de mi habitación, algo raro en él, pues siempre huía por la ventana. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Si aquella noche también me topé con él y lo vi algo raro** – me confesó Rioga después de un rato de mi narración - **¿Qué viste de raro?.**

_**Flash Back Rioga**_

_**Ranma enamorado, no lo creí nunca de ti, cuídala desgraciado o no sé qué te haré**__- me miro de forma interrogante __**– Pobre cerdo… Ya ves que ahora nadie nos va a separar, ni tu P-chan**__ – ambos reímos y nos recostamos en el tejado – __**Rioga… necesito que me hagas un favor**__ – lo observe y luego miré las estrellas – __**si quieres que me deshaga de tus seudo-prometidas olvídalo…**__ - se paró en el borde y luego – __**nada olvídalo – **__Saltó como muchas veces._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Había sido raro, más teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó después.

_**Flash Back Akane**_

_**Buenos días familia –**__ baje las escaleras, mi ánimo ya estaba bien y mi estómago rugía por hambre - __**¿Y Ranma?**__ – Fue un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Kasumy se levantó – __**Creo que salió antes de que yo hiciera el desayuno**__ – Nabiki estaba tan callada que el temor se tomó mi mente – __**Akane… Ranma me pidió que te acompañara donde Tofu… Luego del desayuno**__ – No estaba pidiendo nada a cambio._

_**Akane, felicidades, todo indica que… Vas a ser madre**__ – Si efectivamente Ranco ya estaba haciendo estragos, estaba feliz, tenía que ver mi marido – __**Vamos tengo que ver a Ranma**__ – Nabiki tomó mi mano y negó – __**Vamos a casa – **__en el camino pregunté que estaba pasado - __**¿Qué está pasando Nabiki?- **__ella contesto de los más normal -__**Nada Akane, ¿Qué podría pasar? – **__Comenzaba a asustarme la forma despreocupada de Nabiki - __**primero Ranma no está por ningún lado… luego tú que no estás sacando provecho de la situación, Papá, Kasumy y él tío Genma están raros… ¿Qué pasa?- **__Observó al cielo -__**¿No te alegra ser madre? – **__La miré extrañada, esa pregunta y esa actitud era inusial en mi hermana - __**Por supuesto, y más si estoy casada con el padre de mi hijo - **__- Cerró sus ojos y sólo negó - __**Akane, madura… A veces las cosas no son como las queremos… - **__Me dijo en voz fría y siguió caminando - __**¿Nabiki…? – **__No me tomó en cuenta y se adelantó mientras hablaba - __**Es mejor volver, estarán felices en casa de saber que ya existe un heredero… **_

_Volví a casa, no quise hablar con nadie, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que mi esposo compartía con su padre – __**Sus cosas ya no están**__ – bajé corriendo – __**Papá ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde están las cosas de Ranma? **__– nadie respondió, solo agacharon la cabeza y siguieron en lo que estaban – __**no me pueden hacer esto, ¿acaso no querían que pasara esto?**__ – Uno a uno se paró y salió de la casa, sin decir nada, solo Nabiki me enfrento __**– A veces es mejor resignarse y no preguntar, ahora tienes que estar tranquila y estar bien por el pequeño que llevas dentro, ve a tu habitación - **__Él no podía haberse marchado así, no sin mí, entre en la habitación, habían sacado nuestra fotografía y sobre la cama, lo que más temí ver – __**Me dejaste de querer…**__ - caí de rodillas, creo que lloré toda la noche._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Lo miré de perfil, aun teniendo en mi retina lo que ocurrio ese día con mi hermana, no podía decírselo, era algo tan íntimo e irreal que no deseaba que nadie más supiera aquello que pasó - **Esa es la historia… Jamás se volvió a hablar del tema en la casa y Ranco a los 3 años comenzó el entrenamiento – **La cara de mi interlocutor era extraña y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que ya comenzaba a teñirse de negro - **No puedo creer que Ranma haya hecho eso, nunca hubo carta, ni visita, ni algún indicio de vida… - **Negué con mi cabeza, omitiendo cada vez que lo vi parado en mi puerta y al llegar a ella no estaba o las veces que lo seguí durante cuadras y que justamente desaparecían cuando llegaba a este camino - **Jamás lo hubo y si lo hubo lo escondieron de mí muy bien – **me cubrí con la frazada, ya estaba helado y necesitaba dormir un poco - **Lástima, algo tuvo que pasar… - **El pensamiento de Rioga, me descolocó de algún modo, nunca lo pensé, tal vez porque él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo… Para mi… - **No lo quiero pensar… Me sería muy penoso saber que he estado resentida y culpando por algo que no fue su responsabilidad… Además de no haber estado cuando me necesitaba… - **Estaba reteniendo mis lágrimas, no quería llorar frente a él y al parecer se dio cuenta - **Será mejor dormir… - **Me dijo si más - **Si es lo mejor… Buenas noches, mañana temprano tomaré las primeras muestras y luego durante la tarde, para terminar pasado mañana… y podremos volver – **él me sonrió - **Está bien… Buenas noches Akane – **y se quedó mirando el cielo y las bellas estrellas que desde ahí se podían ver. Nunca fue intención mía volver al lugar donde fui tan feliz, susurré – **Te extraño Ranma…**

La última vez que estuve aquí fue con Ranma, este sauce nos cobijó y nos dio la sombra que necesitábamos para ser felices al menos por pequeños momentos. Mi acompañante duerme profundamente y yo me sumerjo en las frondosas raíces de mi querido árbol me recuerdan lo que fui y ya no seré, sobre las colinas comenzaba a salir el sol - **Has vuelto… - **escuché entre las raíces donde me recosté - **¿Quien habló? – **dije en voz alta, sin que Rioga despertara - **Soy yo… Ya no me recuerdas… - **era una voz lastimera, pero que yo conocía… esa voz… esa voz - **No sé… Dime dónde estás… Tal vez si puedo ver tu rostro, sabré quien eres…** - lentamente me puse de pie y me perdí entre las raíces frondosas del sauce, que ironía sauce llorón, igual a mí - **creí haber sido importante en tu vida, para reconocieras mi voz… yo… - **Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza - **La reconozco, pero tengo miedo de comprobarlo – **Me acercaba y no lograba ver nada aun, sólo oscuridad - **No podrás ver mi rostro, ya no existe, desde hace mucho… o eso creo yo al menos… tal vez puedas descubrirlo si vas tras de nuestro sauce – **estaba asustada, mi mayor miedo se hacía realidad - **Entonces eres tu… ¿Si no me querías porque tanta parafernalia?, ¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio?, ¿Por qué me utilizaste? – **pude oír el silencio, las ramas del sauce y mi corazón partirse -**Yo te amo… Yo no te dejé… Todo fue un lamentable error… Todo fue culpa de ella… - **estaba confundida, él nunca volvió y porque ahora se presentaba cerca de mí - **¿A quién te refieres cuando hablas de ella? – **Salté a los pies del sauce - **Yo… - **estaba delante de la sombra que me hablaba - **Akane ¿con quién hablas? – **Era Rioga, me estaba hablando, cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba - **Rioga… él **– apunté al sauce – **él me habló… - **Mi amigo me miraba incrédulo - **¿Quién? – **Preguntó asombrado - **Era Ranma… - **sus ojos parecían desorbitados – **Espera me estas diciendo… ¿qué? – **tras de Rioga apareció como por arte de magia el ex - esposo de Nabiki, se habían casado hace algunos, pero por desavenencias económicas, se habían separado** - Kuno ¿Qué pasó? – **Se veía - **Deben volver… Tu hija Akane… Tu hija… - **Empujé a Rioga y tomé del cuello a Kuno - **¿Qué diablos pasó con mi hija? – **Me miró directo - **Desapareció… Poco después de tu partida… - **Alcancé a tomar algunas de mis cosas, creo que fue Rioga quien las recolectó y las llevo a la casa de mi familia. En el camino, Kuno me explico que ya habían dado parte de la desaparición a la policía, Mousse era el encargado de la cuadrilla que se encargaría de la búsqueda de mi hija. Si es increíble pensar que Mousse es ahora policía y sin duda uno de los mejores de Nerima.

Divisé a Tendo, cuando apenas y le faltaba unos centímetros para preguntar por los avances de la búsqueda, la verdad es que aún no teníamos nada concreto, solo que la niña había desaparecido por arte de magia. ¿Qué hago aquí?, les contaré, luego de que Saotome desapareciera, igual como su hija lo hizo ahora, hice el último esfuerzo por conquistar a mi adorada Shamphoo, esfuerzo en concreto frustrado, ella seguía obsesionada por Saotome, y justo antes de partir de Neko-Haten ella me habló - **Chico pato dejar Shamphoo – **Me preguntó con un poco de tristeza - **Si, te he amado todo este tiempo, ya no puedo esperar más…** - me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí - **No Chico Pato, tu no dejar Shamphoo sola, como Airen dejarla** – me abrasó por la espalda - **Lo siento, ya no puedo, espero seas feliz…** - Salí y jamás volví a local. Supe que un par de semanas más tarde, su abuela volvió a China y ella fue encerrada en un manicomio, la tribu la repudió porque no pudo matar a la joven de cabello rojo y no volvió con Ranma como marido. Ya no podía evitar más el hablar con Tendo, ahora estábamos juntos en la búsqueda de una inocente, había que actuar - **Mousse, lamento volver a verte en estas circunstancias, Ranco es mi única hija… y la de Ranma, él se fue, pero ella es lo único que me queda, tienes que encontrarla** – vi en sus ojos miedo a la soledad, a la mentira y al engaño -**Haremos lo posible, mientras tanto necesito hablar con las personas que la custodiaban mientras tú estabas de viaje** – asintió con la cabeza y agradeció en silencio – **por ahora necesito que vayas a tu casa y descanses, ya estamos en la búsqueda de la pequeña Ranco.**

Ya no quería pensar, mi hija estaba desaparecida, cuando volví a casa estaba Kasumy en el pórtico esperando mi llegada, esbocé una débil sonrisa y pasé junto a ella, quien me dio a beber un té para luego subir a mi cuarto, el que compartía con mi niña. Me tiré en la cama, necesitaba ver las cosas para saber por dónde partir la pesquisa **– Ranco** – me recosté sobre la cama un par de segundos y Morfeo me reclamó a sus brazos - **Perdóname, no las pude proteger, no pude… - **Nuevamente era él - **¿Ranma?** – Todo estaba nublado, no podía ver nada – **Perdóname… El sauce – **no entendía por ahora, volvió a mi vida - **¡Ranma!, ¿por qué te debo perdonar?, ¿hablas de nuestro sauce? - **Tras la niebla se acercaba una figura que podría reconocer hasta en la oscuridad más profunda **– ¡Ranma!, has vuelto… -** la neblina se comenzaba a disipar, tras la figura que se acercaba sin respuesta alguna - **¿eres tú amor?, sé que eres tu** – llegaba a mí la figura y por fin contestaba– **o lo que queda de mí –** era un montón de huesos, sangre y carne descompuesta que vestían las ropa de Ranma – **¡alejaté! – **él me alejaba - **¡Akane despierta!** – mi hermana me tenía sujeta por los hombros, mientras intentaba sacarme de la pesadilla que vivía en esos momentos - **Kasumy era él, su rop, su voz, pero su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose, se caía a pedazos – **Kasumy me consolaba, parecía una niña entre sus brazos - **Hermanita, ha venido Mousse, dice que tiene noticias – **Me dijo con tranquilidad - **Bien iré de inmediato** – me vestí con lo primero que encontré y corrí al 1º piso - **Mousse… Dime que son buenas noticias – **estaba exasperada - **No, Akane, no son muy buenas** – me entregó una bolsa con ropa – **Necesito que reconozcas esa ropa - Es… es… de Ranco, a ella le encantan estas camisas, decía que se parecía a su papá** – era su blusa china rosa y su falda plisada - **¿Dónde las encontraron? – **Las volví a mirar por si me equivocaba - **En el camino al Valle, esta mañana** – su cara se desencajó - **No esto no puede estar pasando… - **Volvieron a mi cabezas las imágenes de su sueño - **Y también necesito que reconozcas estas ropas.**

Mousse me entrego una bolsa más pequeña, la cual abrí con mucho cuidado, pensado que tal vez la clave de todo lo que estaba pasando, se encontrara en aquella diminuta bolsa – **es… no, no puede ser, ¿Dónde encontraron esto?** – Ya estaba fuera de mis cabales y tomaba al inspector por la camisa – **dime ¿Dónde diablos encontraron, la camisa qué Ranma usaba el día que se fue?** – Mousse sabía de quien era la camisa, pero solo quería comprobar que su memoria aun no fallaba – **la encontraron junto a la ropa de tu hija **– lancé las cosas lejos – **creemos que Ranma se la llevó, más con estas evidencias… Por otro lado Akane, hay un par de datos muy curiosos para la policía** – me paralice al escuchar que era posible que Ranma se la llevara de mi lado – **las ropas de Ranma están bañadas en sangre y tierra, es lo más probable es que alguien las estaba ocupando y luego las dejó cerca de la ropa de Ranco, por otro lado esta teoría se vendría abajo con saber el dato de que él, jamás salió de Nerima, no hay registros en el tren, en aviones, ni en buses… y algo más, hemos realizado una investigación exhaustiva a nivel de país, desde hace 5 años es como que tu esposo fue tragado por la tierra** –juro que ya no entendía nada, ¿Ranma fue desaparecido, no se fue por su voluntad? O simplemente desapareció por gusto – **Akane tú conoces bien esa zona, quiero que nos ayudes en la búsqueda… **Fue así, como con el equipo policial nos encontramos en la búsqueda de Ranco y que había sucedido con Ranma.

Mi vida entre los últimos días, se había desarrolla entre aquel valle y mi casa, ahora me encontraba buscando, algo que no sabía que era, donde había dejado mi corazón - **Este valle fue el último lugar que visitamos con mi esposo antes de que se lo tragara literalmente la tierra** – Mousse agacho su cabeza en signo de vergüenza - **Lo sé Akane, esa noche estuve en vela casi al lado de ustedes, acompañando a la loca de Shamphoo… - **Jamás esperé una confesión de esa magnitud - **Disculpa no fue mi intención – **me disculpe, a veces sentía pena por ese hombre, amó tanto como yo lo hice - **Tranquila, el que cometió errores por amarla fui yo, Uds. Solo querían estar juntos – **habíamos llegado a donde la sobra me había llevado -**Fue justamente en este árbol donde los vi aquella noche, se veían tan felices… ¿acaso se pelearon con Ranma, para que el haya desaparecido así? – **negué con mi cabeza, a veces, pienso que las cosas fueron por algo -**Ni yo lo entiendo, solo me dejó el anillo y se esfumó, ahora pienso que tal vez debí buscarlo y pedir una explicación – **cerca de donde estábamos uno de los oficiales gritaron **¡Inspector!** – los oficiales llamaban a Mousse para mostrar algo que habían encontrado.

En las frondosas raíces se escondía una cueva de pequeñas proporciones, pero que tenía rastros de que su tierra había sido removida hace muy poco – **traigan luces y revisen** – fue la orden del Inspector al mando, los oficiales continuaron con su labor -**Las cosas son así Akane, mira como terminó Shamphoo, en un manicomnio… manicomnio** – hizo señas a uno de los policías que tenía un diario en la mano – **Miroku, dame ese periódico** - **Si inspector** – Mousse comenzó a mirar hoja por hoja, no sabía que lo que estaba buscando, hasta que se encontró con la noticia tan relevante **- ¿de cuándo es esto? – **Le dijo al oficial - **Es de hace una semana, es el semanal que sale en Nerima inspector – **leía algo muy aténtate que me descolocó - **¿Qué pasa Mousse? – **lo tomé de los hombros - **Shamphoo, se escapó… - **le indiqué que siguiera hablando - **Entonces crees que… - **intenté buscar algo en su rostro que me dijera que pensaba - **Es probable… la última vez que la vi, juró que se iba a vengar de ustedes, poco después Colon la encerró por lo que supe por canales informales – **una vez más los oficiales llamaron a Mousse - **¡Señor!, ¡señor!, hemos encontrado unas osamentas – **la cara del oficial era indescriptible, por su mirada la mía, era de terror -**¿peritaje aproximado? – **el oficial titubeó -**Por el estado de los huesos, poco más de 4 años, pero lo están llevando a peritaje forense señor – **buscó una solución que nos diera respuestas antes -**Algo que identifique el cuerpo** – el policía se acero al Mousse y le susurró algo en el oído, él se puso blanco y tomó mi mano, para llevarme a la escena del crimen – **Akane es probable que lo vayas a ver te desagrade, pero te prometo que encontraremos a quien le hizo esto – **se acercaba la hora de la verdad y mis miedos eran reales -**Mousse por favor me estas asustando, ¿a quién encontraron ahí? – **Observé ese cabello negro azabache, trenzado, esos pantalones azules y esas zapatillas, las podía reconocer aunque me dejaran ciega – **No, esto no puede ser, él no me falló, no me dejó, ¡Ranma!.**

**Akane… preciosa… Búscala, Ranco está viva** – era Ranma quien me hablaba – **perdóname** – comencé a suplicar – **perdóname Ranma, yo debí buscarte y no dejar que te hicieran daño** – la voz solo espero a que yo callara – **tranquila mi vida, no se podía saber que pasaría, ahora solo tienes que buscar a Ranco, ella está bien, pero no sé por cuanto** – me moví quería ver aunque fuera por última vez su sonrisa – ¿**Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde la puedo hallar?** – Me mostró el árbol que está en el valle y él estaba sentado en sus raíces, me extendió la mano – **búscala donde los gatos maúllan – **Desperté, supuse que al ver sus restos caí y los oficiales me llevaron hasta el auto, salí del y busque Mousse -** Akane…** - preguntó alarmado cuando me vio llegar a él -**Mousse, Ranma me habló** – le dije tomándolo por el cuello -**Akane estas delirando, yo sé que saber que Ranma no te dejó y que fue asesinado, por quien sabe Dios qué loco, te afecto, pero él está muerto, no te puede hablar – **lo miré fijamente y lo tomé por el cuello – **Mousse él me habló, me dijo que Ranco aún está bien, pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo… Me dijo que la buscara donde los Gatos Maúllan - ** Mousse palideció - **Estas segura que te dijo eso… - **afirme con mi cabeza y pregunté - **¿qué pasa? – **me llevó al auto – **Al Neko Haten… Donde los gatos maúllan…**

**Continuará…**

_Demoraré un par de días en subir el siguiente, he rellenado muchos vacíos que tenía la historia, pero ahora se más comprensible y esté mejor._

_Saludos Anngel _


	2. Chapter 2

**El Árbol (Reedición)**

**II**

Con la rapidez de una gacela nos dirigimos hacia el antiguo local donde se encontraba el Neko Haten. Era tan difícil para mí, con el reciente descubrimiento de la muerte de mi esposo, así como lo era para Mousse el entrar a aquel lugar, donde se había consumido la mitad de su vida – **Nosotros, con la Señora Saotome y el escuadrón dos entraremos al recinto, el escuadrón 3 se quedará afuera a la espera de la situación y por último el primer escuadrón buscará indicios de Shamphoo** – la respuesta al unísono del batallón completo no se hizo esperar – **Si señor **– Mousse había crecido en esos años ya era todo un hombre y un valiente policía.

Como era de esperarse, al correr la puerta de madera, que aun se conservaba casi tal cual a lo que la recordábamos, las telas de arañas, las mesas igual a la última vez que las vi, pero esta vez llenas de polvo y residuos de ratas que habían caminado por ahí durante años, hacían lucir a lo que en el pasado fue el alegre Gato que Maulla, un lúgubre y triste lugar, pero algo llamó la atención de las personas que entramos, el mesón principal se encontraba casi tan limpio como cuando atendía a sus clientes y una pequeña luz se descolgabas por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso - **Solo por esto comenzaré a creer en mis testigos cuando digan que hablan con gente está muerta** – dijo Mousse con la voz casi catatónica - **Mousse ** - apunté en dirección a la luz, los policías sacaron sus armas y se alistaron en caso de alguna eventualidad - **Esperen aquí** – Mousse dio la orden a su gente y ambos comenzamos a caminar por el sendero de luz, que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, el inspector la pateó de improvisto y yo dejé caer mi mirada en el bulto que se escabullía por la ventana **- ¡No lo dejen escapar!** – gritó como si en ese respiro se le fuera la vida, él saltó por la ventana persiguiendo la sombra y yo quedé sola en ese cuarto. Un pequeño bulto se movía en el otro extremo del cuarto – **Mamá** – Dios, Ranma había salvado a nuestra hija, aun después de que yo lo traicioné – **Ranco **– abracé a mi hija como si la vida se nos fuera en ello – **mamá perdón yo solo quería acompañarte y era tan amable y me dijo que me llevaría contigo **– la tomé en mis brazos **– tranquila pequeña nada te pasará ahora que estás conmigo.**

**Lo siento Akane, ha escapado**- era la única frase que se me ocurría decir frente a ella, la maldita sombra se había escabullido entre los antiguos edificios y mis hombres no habían podido hacer nada, la dichosa sombra era casi tan veloz como lo era Ranma en sus tiempos de vida **– No te preocupes Mousse, ahora mi hija está de vuelta, yo voy a ser tu apoyo en la búsqueda de ese infeliz… No dudo que el mismo que secuestro a Ranco a haya matado a mi esposo** – ella sentenció y como alguna vez dijo el difunto "es mejor no llevarle la contraria a Akane" – **Está bien Señora Saotome, es mejor que ahora vaya a su hogar, mañana estarán las pericias del cadáver de su esposo y tendremos noticias del estado de Shamphoo.**

**Mamá… ¿encontraron a papá?** – No sabía si decirle la verdad a mi hija o solo omitir la respuesta – **ese hombre dijo que papá ya no volvería** – hasta ese momento habíamos dado por hecho que Ranco jamás vio a su captor, solo ahora me daba cuenta que si habló con él – **Ranco ¿cómo era él?** – mi pequeña sólo agachó la cabeza y puso la misma cara de Ranma cuando no sabía que contestar – **era un hombre alto de cara blanca y grandes ojos, un corte de pelo como el de los oficiales **– era una descripción que podía dar con casi el 99,9% de los hombres del país **– no recuerdas nada más cariño** – presioné a mi bebe – **no mamá, solo sé que hablaba solo a su derecha le decía, ¿vez dulce marimacho, tengo a tu hija? Y a su izquierda le decía y jamás pudiste conocer a tu hija nenita, lo repetía constantemente** – por Kamy, el tipo que había secuestrado a mi hija estaba de remate, por eso fue capaz de matar a Ranma, sabía que él no lo atacaría, él jamás abusó de su fuerza y menos con las personas que carecían de dicha habilidad – **Ya preciosa será mejor que duermas, yo también lo haré y soñaremos con papá **– se acurrucó en mis brazos y calló casi instantáneamente y por mi lado solo la tapé y me sumergí en lo que sería el pasado.

**Mi dulce marimacho, vamos despierta** – sentía su voz que temblaba en mi cabeza – **vamos no te conocía tan dormilona preciosa, parece que te cambiaré el apodo, de marimacho a ruda durmiente** – las risas eran aun más fuertes, abrí mis ojos lento hasta ver que me encontraba en mí habitación con mi hija al lado – **vamos toma mi mano** – hice lo que me indicaba la voz de mi difunto esposo - **¡Ranma!** – el reía – **tranquila ahora puedes gritar y Ranco no despertará** – me puse de pié frente a él, parecía que no había cambiado en nada, miré hacía la cama y aun estaba ahí mi cuerpo abrazando a mi hija, me sorprendí – **no te preocupes, ella está bien cuidada. Ven acompáñame, te mostraré lo que pasó volaremos hasta el árbol que nos vio crecer como amantes, toma mi mano, sentirás un poco de frio, pero pronto volverás a sentir la nada **– asentí y me aferre al calor de su brazo **– iremos hace cinco años a tras, donde todo esto comenzó **– me mostró la noche que estuvimos juntos en medio de las raíces del árbol – **mira hacía allá** – **son Mousse y Shamphoo** – estaban tal cual hace unas horas, el mismo inspector me había confesado – **pero mira hacía allá** – otra sombra reinaba cerca de nuestro lecho - **¿Quién es?** – **ni yo mismo lo sé, esa persona sabía que mi espíritu quedaría atado a este viejo sauce y por eso lo encantó para que no pudiera ver quien era** – mi moral se iba al piso, esto lo había planeado con antelación, y yo la muy idiota no pude defender a quien amaba – **no te culpes… nada es porque sí-** de un momento a otro nos trasladamos al tejado, dónde Ranma habló con Rioga - **Airen estar con Shamphoo** – estaba recostado sobre el tejado - **Shamphoo, lo siento yo ya no puedo estar contigo, ni con nadie – **resopló -** me casé con Akane, te pido que te alejes o no seré consciente de mis actos – **fue una amenaza directa - **Ranma, debe amar a Shamphoo, no a chica violenta – **se abalanzó sobre mimarido y el la evitó - **Ya no… Akane es será por siempre mi esposa…** - un montón de rosas negras llegaron al lugar **– No, por favor que no sea ella – **gruñó entre dientes - **Mi amado Ranma, ha llegado hasta mis lindos oídos que has desposado a la bruja de Akane Tendo… No te preocupes mi amor, yo te liberaré de ese calvario, esa mujer te debe haber embrujado u ju ju – **en mi habitación se prendió la luz, tenía que evitar que se fijaran en eso - **Nada de eso Kodashi, ahora les pido a ambas que se retiren** – un montón de palas de cocina cortaron la ropa de ambas mujeres, con pésima cara se retiraron raudas -**Ranma **– era lo peor, no quería ver a u-chans llorar – **dime que no es verdad – **esto tenía que pasar, era ahora o nunca - **Lo siento U-chans, pero la amo y solo quiero estar con ella… - **estaba con el rostro tranquilo y miraba la luna - **Te comprendo Ranma, solo espero que Akane te haga feliz** – besó mi mejilla y pasó - **Sé que lo hará** – en aquel momento ambas locas regresaron - **Nos vengaremos Ranma… De eso puedes estar seguro** – ambas desaparecieron y Uchans, junto con ellas – **Akane… **- suspiró - **Ranma enamorado, no lo creí nunca de ti, cuídala desgraciado o no sé qué te haré **- me miro de forma interrogante - **Pobre cerdo… Ya ves que ahora nadie nos va a separar, ni tu P-chan** – ambos reímos y nos recostamos en el tejado – **Rioga… necesito que me hagas un favor** – lo observe y luego miré las estrellas - **Si quieres que me deshaga de tus seudo-prometidas olvídalo…** - se paró en el borde - **Nada olvídalo…- **bajó del tejado y se dirigió a mi ventana **– ¿Que pasa pervertido?** – **estaba pensando en cómo te voy a proteger de las maniáticas** – tomé su mano y lo hice entrar – **debes estar tranquilo, ellas no podrán hacerme nada** – su cara reflejo angustia y supe que algo andaba mal – **Akane… yo…** - lo recosté en mi cama y lo abracé – **tranquilo, estoy aquí para apoyarte… en la salud y en la enfermedad; en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe…** - besó mi frente –** Lo recordaré siempre… Mañana es un gran día, así que te dejo descansar… Kasumy me dijo que no estabas muy bien** – agache mi cabeza y la oculte en la oscuridad – **solo fue un mareo **– levanto mi rostro – **Mañana iremos donde Tofu… **- se paro y salió con la cabeza en alto por la puerta de mi habitación.

**Qué hacías con mi hermana cuñadito?** – era Nabiki con su ya característico humor -**¿Qué más pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer que están casados?** – Nabiki se puso seria -**Está bien Ranma, lo acepto, se enamoraron, si le haces daño a mi hermana, no vivirás para contarlo – **reí sin ganas - **Nabiki, sé que puedo confiar en ti… - **tragué preocupado, aun en esos momentos no sabía si en efecto podía confiar en ella -** Mañana saldré, tengo que terminar de cerrar el problema con mis dichosas prometidas, si no vuelvo para el medio día cuando regresen de donde Tofu, deja esta argolla en la cama de Akane – **ella no daba crédito a mis palabras y yo necesita continuar con mi recorrido - **¿pero Ranma? – **Intenté pasar y ella corto mi camino -**No quiero ser pesimista, pero no sé si salga vivo… Se han llevado a Ukyo y prefiero que Akane crea que la abandoné a que estoy muerto – **Nabiki, no estaba convencida de mis palabras -**Está bien, les diré a todos… Para que estén preparados – **la miré y le supliqué - **Gracias Nabiki y cuidalas te lo suplico, cuidalas - **Esa misma noche tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, se dirigió al Neko Haten, Shamphoo había salido, luego de una pelea con Mousse – **Colón, ¿su nieta y esa loca de Kodashi habrán traído acá a Ukyo?** – la vieja anciana dio un par de pasos en el local, hasta que respondió – **No ex - yerno, pero no te preocupes por mi nieta, ya comprendí que la malcrié a tal punto que es hora que la encierre o puede hacerle daño a alguien de verdad **– Colón había comprendido muy bien que su nieta ya no estaba en sus cabales y debía hacer algo antes de que alguien lo lamentara - **Vuelve a casa muchacho, yo me haré cargo – **ella me sacó del local y cerró la puerta tras de ambos - **Lo siento Colón, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que su nieta esta con la loca de Kodashi, la acompaño - **Fue así que emprendimos una travesía de la que no sabía sí saldría vivo, nos subimos al tejado y divisé a Mousse caminando en la calle, miré al lado contrario y se encontraba Shamphoo, con su abuela nos dirigimos a ella - **Airen ha traicionado a Shamphoo, no querer verlo – **me acerqué a ella he insistí - **Shamphoo dime dónde está Ukyo** – ella se mostro indiferente ante la pregunta de su abuela - **Esta donde…** - algo se desencajo en su rostro y comenzó a murmurar **– ella me obligó yo no quería, lo juro **– me abrazó – **lo juro airen, Shamphoo no querer hacer eso, no querer – **no entendía sus palabras, algo más debío haber hecho la loca de Kodashivv-**¿Qué pasó?** – la tomé de los hombros – **dime, ¿Qué pasó con Ukyo? – **Colon, me quitó del medio - **Ya déjala… Yo me encargaré de ella.**

Quedé pensativo y Colón se llevó a su nieta en medio de shock nervioso que la atacaba, aun debía saber que le había pasado a Ukyo, así que a pesar de mis temores, por la palabras de Shamphoo, me dirigí a la casa Tatewaki. No alcancé a tocar ese timbre endemoniado cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par – **¿Qué?.**

Aun no podía creer que era lo que había pasado, tan fantástico, es ahora cuando me explico porque Ukyo jamás volvió a vernos, de una u otra forma la culpe de que Ranma se hubiera marchado con ella, pero jamás lo pude comprobar, ni mucho menos encontrarla y preguntar, era obvio que si se fueron juntos, no iban a volver para decírmelo -**Tranquila sé lo que estas pensando, pero no fue así – **me aferré más a su espíritu - **Entonces ella… - **su voz comenzó a ser quejumbrosa - **Ella no salió bien parada de esta historia** – agachó su cabeza y de sus ojos salieron pequeñas gotas – **cuando despiertes, por favor dile a Mousse que busque su cuerpo en la entrada del valle – **no, por favor no más muertes, ella tampoco se había librado de la psicopatía de Shamphoo - **Soy culpable de todo** – lo abracé **– perdóname, solo yo soy la culpable de todo esto – **tomó mi rostro y lo llevó cerca del suyo - **No digas eso preciosa, mira lo que pasó después – **el me volvía a mostrar lo que acaecía - **Kuno…** - vi al pobre idiota tirado en el suelo de la entrada de su casa – **Ranma vete, es una trampa –** desde el techo estaba atada U-chans **– Por favor vete** – lloraba, recuerdo que la cuerda se cortó y atada de pies y manos no puedo hacer mucho, calló a suelo muriendo en el instante, no pude hacer nada, la vi morir por mi culpa, me acerqué a Kuno **– Vamos hay que salir de aquí y tengo que volver por su cuerpo** – intenté tomarlo, para huir - **no te preocupes el aun está vivo, pero tú no lo estarás por mucho** – giré mi cabeza a la escalera principal, donde habían caído los restos de mi amiga - **¿tú?** – no sé a qué se debe mi sorpresa pues no he logrado saber quien fue el que mato a U-chans, solo sé que es alguien a quien conozco desde hace mucho, fue ahí que no recuerdo nada más, alguien golpeó mi cabeza con algo muy duro. La sangre corría por mi cuello, aun tibia así que me estimo que solo minutos después desperté del golpe, estaba en un camión, me imagino que camino al valle, donde sería mi lecho de muerte, de Kuno no sabía nada y luego me enteraría que Kodashi fue quien me noqueo – **Tranquilo una vez que desaparezcas Akane me amará y yo seré su dueño** – pese a estar despierto no podía responder, era un bulto más, me sacó del móvil y arrastro hasta llegar al árbol **– Akane** – susurré entre labios – **¡no la nombres!** – pisó mis manos al son de mis gritos, luego abrió mi camisa y comenzó a quemar con el carbón de una pequeña fogata que estaba cerca – **sufre la mínima parte de lo que yo siento cada vez que la besas –** frustrado porque mi estado no era el mejor, pateo mi tronco hasta dejarlo morado, un par de mis costillas ya estaban rotas y había perforado mi estomago, comenzaba a botar jugo biliar con sangre, me dio una patada en la cabeza que me quebró la dorsal, ya no sentía nada solo veía como deformaba mi cuerpo con lo que se ocurría, cortó mis venas – **bien ahora que me he desquitado y sacado todas mis frustraciones, te explicaré… Quedarás aquí bajo el árbol que tanto amaste** – cavó un agujero – **y esta será tu muerte, ahogado en la arena de lo que amas… ¿Me pregunto qué dirá tu esposa cuando se entere que la dejaste y que además te fugaste con Ukyo? **– Me lanzó a lo que había escavado – **alcanzas a ver ahí, está sepultada tu ¿amiga o amante?** – Comenzó lentamente a cubrir con la tierra mi demacrado cuerpo – **ella jamás te creerá… Volveré – **fue cuando mi rostro se cubrió por completo de la tierra del lugar, había llegado mi fin.

**Es así como te he estado mirando, como crece Ranco la pequeña diablilla, a mi esposa** – posó su mano en mi rostro y besó castamente mis labios – **Ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, pero estaré esperando a que Kami me de otra oportunidad en alguna vida, para estar cerca de ustedes** – solo lo abracé – **perdóname, te lo pido, perdóname… Yo no debí desconfiar de ti… Yo debí… **- el cerró mi boca con sus dedos –** no te preocupes yo pedí que fuera así… Ahora pido que cuides a Ranco, yo poco puedo hacer… **- la rabia me consumió y retrocedí un par de pasos – **te vengaré **– el sólo negó con la cabeza – **las cosas caen por su propio peso, no te ensucies las manos de sangre… Te amo como eres y esa no es la Akane que conocí, la Akane que amo…** - En un dos por tres estaba despierta en mi cama, con mi hija al lado, aun sentía su tibieza en mis labios y sus manos tocando las mías, tenía que hablar con Mousse decirle donde estaba sepultada Ukyo y teníamos que hablar con Kuno… Él sabía más de lo que todos creíamos – **Mami… Abrázame** – Teníamos que dormir, ya mañana las cosas cambiarían.

Akane ¿Estás segura, que Ukyo está aquí? – Mousse miraba el agujero de más de un metro y luego, me observaba – **Mousse por favor, sigue Ranma me lo dijo** – Con cara de fastidio el Detective me dijo – **Si creyéramos en todos a los que le hablan los muertos, ten por seguro que seguiríamos pistas falsas **– tomé la pala y seguí excavando junto a otro oficial que ayudaba en la faena – **Está bien Akane, mientras tanto, yo iré a Nerima, buscaré a Kuno y preguntaré, pero sí no hay caso aquí, ni allá daré el caso cerrado, lo lamento Akane.**

Me fui a la ciudad para poder interrogar al Magnate que se había convertido Tatewaki, lamento mucho lo que pasa con la familia de mi amiga, pero no puedo hacer más. Llegué a la Casona, hice sonar el timbre de la entrada – **Mousse ¿Qué haces aquí? **– retrocedí instintivamente – **Estimado necesito hacer un par de preguntas** – su cara parecía un poco desorbitada, así que procedí a ingresar al inmueble, me abrió la reja he ingresamos al recibidor, recordé las palabras de Akane, dejé caer un frasco de luminol sobre el centro de la sala, si la historia de Akane era verdadera, sabría de la gran mancha de sangre en el centro de la sala, él se asustó y comenzó a gritar – **Yo… yo no quería… noooo** – en efecto el químico había reaccionado y la mancha se extendía por casi la mitad del salón, mientras ponía la esposas al sospechoso de Kuno Tatewaki, mi teléfono sonaba como demonio – **Detective Mousse… ¿Qué?, voy enseguida. **

Mousse se había marchado y nosotros seguíamos en la faena del encuentro del cuerpo de Ukyo – **Señora Tendo, no hay caso con esto** – Sólo seguí en lo que estaba sin tomar en cuenta al policía, hasta que… Nuevamente osamentas humanas, lo que no pensábamos que podía ocurrir, pasó al llegar el forense – **Señora Akane… Según los registros que tenemos, estas osamentas, no corresponden a la Señorita Kuonji** – Entonces a Ranma lo habían engañado… Algo de toda esta historia no calzaba, por un lado estaba Shamphoo, loca y en alguna parte nos observaba, por otra unas osamentas que correspondían… **- A una mujer de 18 a 20 años Inspector, pero no existen registros de alguna desaparecida, de estas características hace 5 años** – Sólo miré a Mousse y él comenzaba a creer - **Está bien Akane, tenías razón, Ranma estaba muerto ahí bajo ese árbol, en la casa de Tatewaki había sangre en el salón y por último hay osamentas humanas aquí, desconocidas, pero las hay…**

Mi mente viajó hace unos años atrás cuando miré los huesos ordenados, entre los dedos se encontraba una argolla que reconocí de inmediato– **Shamphoo…** - las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, pero ella estaba viva, prófuga, pero viva… Fue ahí cuando supe que aun amaba a mi China traicionera – **Este esqueleto pertenece a Shamphoo **– La cara de Akane no salía de lo estupefacto de la revelación, era imposible para ella, saber porque yo lo afirmaba de tal modo.

Creo que ni cuando supo que ella no sería para él, lo vi tan descolocado – **Dime Akane, que hace ella aquí, ella está prófuga, no muerta, dime Akane, dime… **- Calló de rodillas buscando algo entre los huesos inertes, busco rasgó con sus propias uñas el suelo de tierra dura, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba – **Así iba vestida el día que la dejé en el Neko-Haten **– eso lo recordaba muy bien, la noche en que Ranma desapareció creí verla correr por el tejado, pero no quise saber más -** ¿Qué hicimos Akane, para merecer esto? **– de sus ojos caían lagrimas gruesas, goterones de decepción absoluta, de un súbito movimiento se paró – **Vamos donde Tatewaki, tiene mucho que explicar…**

Pese a que era algo fuera del reglamento, incorporé a Akane en el interrogatorio, pensé de alguna forma, que estando ella ahí las cosas serían más fáciles – **Bien Tatewaki, cuentame que fue lo que paso el día que murió Ranma Saotome – **Kuno, miraba de forma errante, hacia todos lados, cuando Akane se cruzaba ante sus ojos, se abrían de forma estrepitosa y daba un pequeño salto, como si la esposa de su eterno rival, fuera un demonio – **Ella es la única culpable, es la única que tiene la culpa de esto… - **La peli-azul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella fue una de las que sufrió el grave problema de la desaparición de su esposo, lo culpo de abandonó y lo encontró bajo un viejo roble, ¿Quién más que ella, podía ser la victima innegable? – **Confiesa y aun tendrás en beneficio de reclusión domiciliaría, pero si no lo haces, me encargaré que el juez, te refunda en la cárcel o te de la pena máxima – **se revolvió en la silla y comenzó su relato.

Como siempre desde tiempos de la escuela, ese día hubo una pelea, entre Akane, Shamphoo, Ukyo y Kodashi. Pero esta vez hubo algo distinto, la loca de mi hermana, llego furiosa y con tu novia y la chica de la espátula detrás, gritaba como loca – **Sólo aceptaré mi derrota, si es con alguna de ustedes, pero ante Tendo , Akane, jamás… Hay que hacer algo – **seguido dando vueltas por la sala – **Si no es de una de nosotras, no va a ser para nadie – **Sentenció Ukyo – **Se de algo que nos podría funcionar, pero es arriesgado y Shamphoo, no está dispuesta a llevar toda la culpa **– las tres se miraron – **Dinos – **Cada una tomó asiento en una esquina de la sala, yo me quedé tras la puerta – **Escuche hace un par de noches, que Chica violenta, le decía a Airen que si algún día la dejaba de amar, que dejara el anillo sobre su cama y ella lo entendería, así que plan de Shamphoo, ser el siguiente, yo traeré a airen para acá, me inventaré algo, Ukyo preparar esta poción, que revela el amor incondicional y tu chica loca, te preocuparas que cuando Airen entrar aquí, atarlo con soga indestructible y luego vemos a la suerte quien se queda con él – **Quise creer que solo era una broma o que no pasaría nada, como siempre ocurría con sus desquiciados planes, pero algo raro pasó. Cuando entré a la cocina, vi a Kodashi tirada en un rincón llorando y diciendo – **Demonio, demonio –** Sentí, miedo por primera vez, la tomé en mis brazos y le dije a Sanosuke, que la llevará al hospital, subí a mi dormitorio y volví a la sala, vi a Ranma amordazado y a Ukyo colgada del centro de la estancia y gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo. Rastros de Shamphoo ninguno y de pronto todo se nublo. Al despertar, en el mismo lugar, de donde observé los cuerpos, sólo había sangre. Mi hermana terminó internada… De Shamphoo o de Ukyo, nunca más supe.

Las declaraciones de Kuno, fueron reveladoras y muy confusas, al final de cuentas, había un plan que urdido por las tres locas, pero algo salió mal – **Kuno, ¿Tuviste acceso a la "pócima" o la nota de los ingredientes? **– el asintió con la cabeza y Akame estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – **Akane – **sus lágrimas estaban sus ojos y me miraban – **Todo lo que dice Kuno es verdad, Ranma me lo mostró – **Bajé la cabeza - ** Akane, esto se complica cada vez más… Si era la que se desangraba Ukyo, porque aparecen los restos de Shamphoo, ¿Dónde está Ukyo?... Tenemos que hacer una visita al hospital psiquiátrico -**Nos encaminamos, al hospital, había muchas dudas aun no resueltas – **Aunque se parte de la verdad Akane, tengo miedo de saber qué fue lo que pasó – **Ella solo me dio fuerzas y entramos al hospital. Revisamos los registro y aparentemente la que había estado era Shamphoo, pedimos algún registro fotográfico, pero en ninguno se veía el rostro, ni mucho menos pudimos ver su característico color de cabello, ya que las fotos eran en blanco y negro. Luego hablamos con la Doctora que llevaba el caso de Kodashi, nos informó que ella no presentado mejorías notorias y que era posible que no nos reconociera. Al entrar, la sombra de la loca se encontraba tirada en un rincón, con el pelo en la cara y atada a una camisa de fuerza, levantó la vista hacía mi acompañante y comenzó a reir tan fuerte, que acaparó la atención de todo – **Esta mujer nunca tuvo ningún cambio en su estado, hasta hoy – **dijo con sorpresa la doctora tras de mi – **logré hundirte desgraciada, tal vez, él nunca fue mío… Pero tampoco fue tuyo** – ya estaba claro que Kodashi sabía de la parte del rompecabezas que nos faltada, le pregunté aquemarropa – **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en la cocina? – **Su mirada se fijó en el punto contrario de la habitación, en una esquina oscura...

Ella comenzó a preparar la pócima que la China nos había dado, yo gritaba y ella guardaba silencio – **Sabes loca… ¿Por qué no pruebas esto? – **la verdad reí y me di la vuelta… Sentí ruidos en la sala y fui, vi un cable colgando del techo, y al volver no estaba la chicha de la espátula, había una sombra en su lugar, que me miraba y me decía – **Es hora… Ella debe pagar – **se acercó a mi y me tomó de cuello, y sentí que se iba mi vida, me perdí en dos puntos rojos que sabía que eran sus ojos, pero que no los veía… Me perdí… Me perdí…

**¿Nos quiere decir qué un demonio hizo esto? – **Kodashi volvió a mirar a Akane – **Lo último que me dijo esa china… jajaajaj… más bien los estragos de alma de esa china, fueron que alguien había cambiado las pócimas, la que Ukyo preparó fue aquella que saca nuestro verdadero ser, con tiempo comprendí que Ukyo había probado la pócima y ella era aquel demonio de ojos rojos que mató a todos y volverá se los aseguro… Volverá – **Akane lejos de seguir escuchando lo que decía, salió de la habitación, no era posible que aquella que había sido la mejor amigo de su amado, hubiera hecho tal daño – **Akane espera – **fue Mousse quien siguió a la peli-azul – **Al menos ahora si sabemos quién mato a nuestros amados – **ella solo guardo silencio, si era verdad lo que decía la loca, su hija estaba en peligro.

**Pobre idiotas, no se salvaran… Yo soy quien debo poseer sus almas… Solo yo – **Unos ojos miraban cada paso que daban, el agente y ahora su nueva asistente.

Tres días después seguían las investigaciones, Akane estaba casi al pendiente de todo, las osamentas de Ranma y Shamphoo habían sido de vueltas a sus familiares y con ello se celebraría un ceremonia, que recordaba la memoria de ambos, la hija de Ranma estaba al lado de su fotografía, queriendo con toda su alma que el apareciera y le digiera cuanto la amaba, por otro lado Mousse se dio una tarde para llorar su pena, mientras aparecían nuevos antecedentes. El inspector observaba la foto de la China con nostalgia, pensaba en aquello que podía haber sido – **Por tu estúpida obsesión – **tomó su copa y la volvió a llenar – **Por ti, mi bella Shamphoo, por ti – **Estaba prácticamente solo, la chinita no se había ganamos muchos amigos, durante la estancia en Nerima. Los poco amigos que había conseguido alguno se habían ido y otros no estaban dispuestos a que los relacionaran con una de las acusadas en el caso de buen amigo y egocéntrico Ranma. La Abuela Colon se había esfumado y las amazonas la habían repudiado, por no conseguir jamás el matrimonio con el hombre-chica.

Lejos de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, tenía que hacer algo, llegar al final de este asunto y por fin sacar de circulación al verdadero asesino/a, reflexionó – **Si Kuno, poco y nada vio, Kodashi era parte del plan, junto con Shamphoo… Me quedan solo una sospechosa… - **Marco rápidamente el teléfono – **Oficial Mousse, por favor investigue el paradero de Ukyo, la otra involucrada – **Cortó, ahora se dirigiría dónde Akane, ella sería una aliada fuerte en este caso.

Durante los días del velorio, todo había estado tranquilo, pero aquella noche, Ranma había vuelto a sus sueños – **Te extraño… Te esperaré bajo nuestro árbol – **veía a su hija jugar, cuanto tocaron la puerta – **hola Rioga buenos días – **le dio un abrazo a su amigo – **Hola Akane… Supe que sepultaron a Ranma – **Ella agachó su cabeza y afirmo con un pequeño movimiento – **Yo sé que es difícil, pero al menos ya sabes que siempre te amó – **Ella levantó su cabeza y le sonrió** – Lo sé Rioga y tu como has estado – **él sonrió con ganas y rosó la cabeza de la niña – **Solo pasaba a saludar, tengo que viajar – **me despedí del en la puerta y vi marchar, esperaba que esto terminara pronto y que mi amado esposo descansara de una vez por todas en paz.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Árbol (Reedición)**

**III**

Pero como al fin me lo esperaba no fue así.

Aquel día me visitaba Mousse, con otra grave noticia – **Hola Akane – **Se veía cabizbajo y con poco humor – **Hola Mousse, dime en que te puedo ayudar hoy – **quería pensar que esto era una visita de placer, pero no lo era – **Akane, hemos descubierto que la que estuvo en el psiquiátrico, no fue Shamphoo, bueno eso para ambos era sabido, lo que no nos imaginamos es que la estaba a cambio de mi Chinita, era Ukyo – **una sorpresa inmensa considerando que ella era la que colgaba del medio del recibidor de Kuno – **Pero – **él me pidió esperar un momento y saco una carpeta – **Por lo recopilado por mis investigadores, el día que ella fue internada llevaba su rostro cubierto y no fue internada por su abuela, ya que esta desapareció el mismo día de los asesinatos, según los registros del hospital psiquiátrico, a esta mujer la internó un hombre con las descripción de: pelo negro, tez blanca; la funcionaria que hizo el ingreso, se retiró y tres años más tarde murió de un ataque al corazón, así que con ella no pudimos contar. Ella no dejó un solo registro del hombre, solo que era el "marido", marido que sabemos Ukyo no tuvo nunca o al menos no ha tenido, ya que no se ha celebrado ni existe acta de matrimonio – **suspiro mi interlocutor y tras la breve pausa continuó – **Por lo que sabemos, Ukyo, en los días antes de "escapar" gritaba que él vendría por ella y que nadie lo iba a poder detener, ni si quiera su ex rival, antes de eso ella había sido muda, literalmente muda, un estudio determino que ella no podía hablar por una situación en sus cuerdas vocales, que desapareció de la noche a la mañana – **Le pedí con la mano que se detuviera, era mucha información para mí, cuando logré ordenar mi cabeza, sonó su teléfono – **Akane… Al parecer encontraron a Ukyo – **tomé mi bolso y las llaves – **Vamos, hay que llegar hasta el fondo de esto.**

Sabía que Akane, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que subió mi auto y nos dirigimos raudos al sur de Nerima, al llegar nos encontramos con un equipo de la brigada de homicidios – **¿Qué pasó aquí? – **Me acerqué a observar de cerca la situación, le indique a Akane que se quedará atrás y así lo hizo – **Inspector, la encontramos esta mañana, en los basureros – **me acerqué con miedo, su ropa, su pelo, el aspecto era de Shamphoo, pero innegablemente era Ukyo - **¿Data de muerte? – **Un perito respondió detrás – **12 horas en aproximación – **cada entendía menos, que pasó esa noche, que fue lo que paso. No dejé que Akane viera el cuerpo y la saqué de ahí – **Perisien la escena y quiero evidencias, algo que nos lleve de una vez por todas al final de esto.**

Ya era de noche y un par de ojos rojos, observaban como Akane cambiaba a su hija, como se dormían y como un aura blanca se posaba al lado de ellas – **Ranma no podrás protegerla siempre – **se fue saltando por los techos y recordando… Aquella noche cuando los seguí a su nidito de amor me encontré con él,– **Dime extraño, cuál es tu mayor deseo – **lo pensé detenidamente, ella era mi mayor deseo, yo lo único que deseaba era que ella estuviera conmigo – **La quiero a ella – **un silencio sepulcral invadió el valle antes que llegaran – **Te lo concederé, pero a cambio necesito un alma, un alma que ocupe mi lugar – **Yo asentí, tenía la victima perfecta – **Acepto – **le di mi mano y mi sangre lo cubrió – **así sellamos el pacto – **Luego pasó todo lo que pasó, no sé si habrá sido un error pactar con él, pero fue la única salida.

**Ranma ¿estás aquí?, por favor dime porque ahora aparece Ukyo muerta – **Una pequeña briza hizo que se calmara – **Ya veo tu tampoco entiendes – **Se recostó en su cama tras su hija, y él desde la luz veló sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente y con el alma en un hilo se despertó la mujer, sus sueños habían sido interrumpidos por los golpes de Mousse en su puerta - **¡Vamos Akane despierta!, hemos descubierto que fue el asesino – **ella se paró de cama y salió corriendo - **¿Qué has dicho? – **el intentó calmarse y bajó la mirada, entre los ropajes de Ukyo encontramos esto. Akane al verlo, no puedo retener las lágrimas, el asesino había estado tan cerca de ella, en los últimos días** –No Mousse, él no puede ser… - **Caí de rodillas – **Lo hemos capturado intentado salir de la ciudad, esta mañana. Vamos a la estación – **Nos conducimos a ella, para poder despejar mis dudas. Al llegar, él se encontraba sentado en una silla, esposado - **¿por qué? ¿Por qué Ryoga? – **él me miró – **No Akane, yo soy inocente, ¡Por Dios créeme! – **veía su mirada, no sabía porque, pero era sincero al decirlo, Mousse se paró detrás de mí – **entonces ¿Por qué sé encontró tú pañuelo con el cuerpo de Ukyo? – **El bajó la vista, no sabía que responder y negaba – **yo… Yo soy culpable de amar a Ukyo, pero no de los asesinatos de nadie, no lo soy… Por favor créeme – **vi en su rostro ganas de contar la verdad – **Te escucharé – **Mousse afirmo y se sentó al costado – **Yo Akane te mentí… Pero tenía miedo esa noche… **

_**Flash Black **_

_**Ranma enamorado, no lo creí nunca de ti, cuídala desgraciado o no sé qué te haré**__- me miro de forma interrogante __**– Pobre cerdo… Ya ves que ahora nadie nos va a separar, ni tu P-chan**__ – ambos reímos y nos recostamos en el tejado – __**Rioga… necesito que me hagas un favor**__ – lo observe y luego miré las estrellas – __**si quieres que me deshaga de tus seudo-prometidas olvídalo…**__ - se paró en el borde y luego – __**nada olvídalo – **__Saltó como muchas veces – __**Espera – **__Ranma lo miró desde el pasto - __**¿Qué pasa P-chan? – **__Lo miré sonrojado – __**Me das tu venia para conquistar a Ukyo – **__De un salto volvió al tejado - __**¿Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de U-chans? – **__Yo jugaba con mis dedos y asentí – __**Obvio amigo, ella sería la mejor para cocinarte – **__Ambos rieron fuerte – __**Rioga, me prometes algo… - **__afirme – __**dime pronto o pensaré que vas a dejar a Akane – **__me dio un golpe en la cabeza – __**No idiota… Sólo por si me pasa algo, te pido que cuides a Akane… Yo intentaré salir vivo de esto, pero no sé si podré – **__Me lo dijo tan melancólico que me perturbó – __**Quieres que te acompañe… - **__el negó – __**Te necesitaré aquí por si me pasa algo, ya me voy, quiero besar a mi mari-macho –**__Saltó nuevamente a tu ventana y tras el apareció una sombra negra que me dejó paralizado. Bajé del techo y me dispuse a ir a la casa de Ukyo, llegando a su casa, la vi sangrando – ¿__**Ukyo que paso? – **__La rescaté y la llevé a su alcoba, me dormí a la mañana siguiente no había nadie en la casa, la busqué… Por eso me fui… Hace un par de día llegó a mi casa, disfrazada de Shamphoo - __**¿Qué haces aquí? – **__Ella entro mirando a todos lados – __**Rioga por favor ayúdame, él me busca y está obsesionado conmigo, cree que soy Shamphoo – **__Sentimos un ruido- __**¿Quién? – **__ella vio algo tras de mí y salió corriendo, sentí un golpe en la cabeza._

**No volví a saber nada de ella hasta hoy… Con pena, porque verdaderamente la quería** – Mousse veía con cara de interrogante – **Entonces si no fuiste tú… ¿Quién?** – Rioga, quedó en silencio – **Verdaderamente no lo sé… Pero si dudan de mí, prefiero que me encierren hasta que encuentren al desgraciado que le hizo esto a Ukyo, Ranma y Shampho - **El silencio tomó posesión de la escena, los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, Akane salió por la izquierda cabeza abajo, Mousse fue llamado por un oficial y Rioga quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

De esta historia de terror, han pasado casi 6 meses, se culpó por los asesinatos a Rioga y se puede decir que cada uno de nosotros volvió a su vida normal, yo ahora en categoría de viuda de Saotome, Mousse pidió su baja en la policía y se trasladó al campo – **Mamá… ¿Vamos a ir al sauce? – **tomé de la mano a mi hija y tomamos el viaje a donde encontraron el cuerpo de su padre. Desde que me mostró la verdad, nunca más lo volví a ver en sueños, él estaba presente en cada paso.

Llegamos a los pies del Sauce, había hecho una especie de gruta, para decir que él vivía en aquel árbol, nuestra pequeña dejó una flor ahí y agradeció por saber tu destino – **Mamá te dejaré sola, para que hables con papá – **A veces creí que ella leía mis pensamientos… Se alejó y por fin pude soltar las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en mi corazón – **No sabes maldito idiota, cuanto te extraño, no sabes lo que es vivir con esto en el corazón… Por Dios que no lo sabes – **Puedo jurar que lo sentí a mi lado… Tambaleé y caí sobre la placa, sentí miedo y como película de terror todo comenzó a pasar por mis ojos.

_Nunca me imaginé que Rioga dijera la verdad… Aquella noche en la que consumamos nuestro amor una sombra lúgubre nos cubrió… Nunca imaginamos quien nos había robado verdaderamente nuestro amor, él árbol que robó mi ilusión, que robó mi corazón… Rioga nos miró y pronto se fue decepcionado, al otro lado estaba Shamphoo y Mousse – __**Vamos Shamphoo, por favor me tienes… ¿Qué diablos tiene él que yo no? – **__La china lo miró con desdén – __**Estatura, porte de caballero, fuerza, belleza… y un sinfín de aspectos de los que tu careces chico pato – **__Ella se burló en su cara y él prefirió salir de ahí, luego de ya no estar a la vista de la peli-morada caminó sin rumbo. Aquel sauce que nos vio en la entrega y en la felicidad, tenía vida propia, hizo un pacto con Mousse y tras eso, una sombra negra se apoderó del, lo vi como miraba sus manos y sonreía de forma maliciosa – __**Ahora querido amigo, espérame aquí… - **__lo observé mientras se perdía en la oscuridad._

Me levanté – **No Ranma, no más por favor no más – **sentí sus brazos y la calma llenó mi corazón – **está bien, es la única forma en que puedes proteger a nuestra hija.**

_Me sumergí en las sombras nuevamente… Ahí estaban ellas preparando la maldita pócima y Mousse entró al salir Ukyo… Al final todo fue borroso, Mousse había asesinado a Shamphoo, Ukyo vio todo y la encerró en el manicomio y llevó a Ranma moribundo, para cumplir su promesa… _

Desperté del letargo, ahora ya sabía la verdad completa… Todo este tiempo confiando en él y había sido el responsable de la muerte de Ranma. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a la estación – **Con el Inspector Mousse porfavor – **Me ojos se abrieron en grande proporciones al escuchar aquello- **El inspector, perdón ex – inspector, ha sido dado de baja y se ha ido a China – **no lo podía creer, tomé a mi hija de la mano y salimos de aquel lugar, si todo nos iba bien, podíamos encontrar las pruebas que lo inculparían y dejarían libre a Rioga, pobre de mi amigo.

Yuri, quien era la inspectora en reemplazo de Mousse, creyó en mi historia y consiguió la orden de registro, en su apartamento encontraron ropas de Shamphoo, una habitación, donde había estado alguien encerrada por algún tiempo… y nuevamente el teléfono sonó – **Está bien, vamos para allá – **Yuri me indico que habían encontrado muerto a Mousse, por fin desde hace mucho mi corazón estaba tranquilo.

Tomé a mi hija nuevamente de la mano, el caso se daba por cerrado, ya que habían encontrado a Mousse culpable y estando él muerto, no había caso de ningún proceso judicial…

_**6 meses después **_

**Vamos hija, ya es hora – **Con Rioga en libertad y mis demás enemigos bajo el suelo, no me ataba nada a Nerima, sólo el recuerdo de Ranma… Así de esta forma nos encaminamos con Ranco hacía China, a mi lado iba un joven que nos sonrió y luego puso música en sus oídos y se tiró a dormir. Por mi parte aseguré el cinturón de mi hija y el mío, le puse una película en el laptop y yo me apoyé para dormir.

_Aquella noche que Mousse hizo el pacto con el espíritu del árbol, este lo traisionó, él que murió con el cuerpo de Ranma fue el espíritu de Mousse, y así fue como el alma de Ranma fue a dar al árbol y el espíritu del sauce se quedó en el cuerpo de Mousse – __**Porque Ranma me dices esto ahora – **__Las imágenes cambiaron a una esquina de Nerima, era Mousse atacando a un joven que iba solitario por la calle, por su ropa deduzco que fue el día que culparon a Rioga – __**Ranma, ayuda a ese chico – **__Mi marido sólo negó y me pidió ver, Mousse acercó su rostro al del muchacho y una sombra de color negro entró en el joven, mientras que una de luz blanca se elevaba al cielo – __**Ranma, por Dios esta pesadilla no acabará jamás – **__me acerqué lentamente al cuerpo de Mousse y vi como lento el joven se alejaba, volteó una vez más y pude reconocer sus rasgos._

Desperté asustada y suspiré aliviada al ver a mi hija dormida, volteé al otro lado y palidecí, el joven que ahora portaba con el espíritu del Sauce, era aquel que me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

**Fin, después de años…**


End file.
